Secondary characters in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends
This is a list of secondary characters in the animated television series Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Minor secondary humans These humans appear in more than one episode with a semi-significant speaking role. Louise Louise is a young girl who appeared in Mac Daddy and Cheese a Go-Go. She created Cheese and is Mac's next-door neighbor until she moved out as we learned in Goodbye To Bloo, and was forced to give up Cheese (who would move into Foster's because Louise was moving to a home that doesn't allow imaginary friends). She has red hair like Frankie Foster, only in pigtails and messy bangs. She wears dental braces, a red striped T-shirt, purple dress with yellow star, green pants, white shoes and yellow socks. In Mac Daddy, Louise was seen finding her lost imaginary friend and was also seen talking to Frankie in Cheese a Go-Go. Louise looks somewhat identical to Darla from the Disney-Pixar movie Finding Nemo and is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac and Terrence's mother In the pilot movie "House of Bloos", Mac's mother decided that Bloo should leave the house. Her reasoning was that Mac was too old to have an imaginary friend and that Mac, Bloo, and Terrence were constantly getting into fights. Because of this, Mac had to find Bloo a new home, eventually leaving him at Foster's. In "Infernal Slumber", Mac says that she doesn't know he goes to Foster's every day (and that she would never let him go back if she found out), but in "Foster's Goes to Europe", it was stated that she gave him permission to go to Europe with his friends at Foster's. And so on in a few other episodes. She is something of an unseen character, in that her face is never revealed, and appears to be a fairly successful businesswoman. Both traits are shared by Ms. Sara Bellum of The Powerpuff Girls. Mac's mother is voiced by Grey DeLisle. She is either single, a widow, or divorced. Another possibillity is that Macs father is away most of the time. Mac's Teacher Mac's teacher first appears in the episode "Bloo's Brothers" and later appears in "One False Movie" and "Emancipation Complication." Mac's teacher has shown to be fond of Mac and Bloo, but in "Emancipation Complication" she locked Bloo in the closet indefinitely for causing a disruption in class (Bloo dug his way out shortly later in the episode). Also voiced by Grey DeLisle. Mac's Teacher does not return on the season 5, nor in season 6. Other secondary humans These humans appear in only one episode. They also make a cameo. 'The Millionaires Family' A family who appeared in House of Bloo's, the millionaire and his wife are the wealthy rich couple with their six-year-old daughter who is perfectly spoiled and can't create any imaginary friend because she has an headache. They came to Foster's to adopt any friend. Frankie showed Duchess to the couple. They agreed. When the couple went to sign the adoption paper, their daughter saw Bloo. She called him "Tiffany" and wanted to adopt him. But Mac arrived in the last moment to save Bloo and the millionaires left without an imaginary friend. The Millionaire was voiced by Phil LaMarr, and his wife and daughter by Tara Strong. Applebees A Restaurant thats a bar and a dinning food place thats where fosters home for imaginary friends got this idea from a restaurant you copy catters stop trying to copy off what restaurants are there to put in fosters the one in woodbridge mall is caca to warn you Mad's Lady The woman who appeared in Store Wars, Mad's Lady (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a Shopping Mall's Information Point's worker. In this episode she was seen talking to Frankie who lost Mac, Bloo, Eduardo and Coco in the Mall. She would later be seen as a bank teller in "I Only Have Surprise For You", albeit in a non-speaking role. Richie Wildabrat A boy who appeared in Hiccy Burp, Richie (voiced by Tom Kenny) is cocky, arrogant nine-year-old with his imaginary friend, Blake Superior (Phil LaMarr). He is also Mac's classmate. In this episode he kept bragging about him winning the imaginary friend talent show pageant. Richie's name was based on Harvey Comics' boy millionaire character Richie Rich. Chris Chris is a Pizza Delivery Boy who falls in love with Frankie in Frankie My Dear. He also appears in the episode "The Sweet Stench of Success", and in the short Give Pizza a Chance. Chris is voiced by Tom Kenny. Recurring secondary imaginary friends These imaginary friends appear in several episodes, usually with a semi-significant speaking role. Creaky Pete First seen in "The Trouble With Scribbles", Creaky Pete is one of the oldest friends who lives at the house. He has a body that is almost completely made from hair, has no legs, and sits in a rocking chair that creaks. He also appeared in "Bloooo!" when Wilt and Eduardo were checking to make sure there were no ghosts, in "Bloo Done It" telling Bloo that Uncle Pockets was an awesome imaginary friend, at the start of "Eddie Monster" blowing bubbles and in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when Bloo did a favor for cards. In the Foster's movie "Good Wilt Hunting", at the Annual Creators Picnic, it shows Creaky Pete rocking in his chair next to another man with a really long beard in a different rocking chair, apparently his creator. Tom Kenny provides the voice of Creaky Pete. Jackie Khones A small, green, casanova one-eyed stick with a deep voice, provided by Phil LaMarr. He once saved a movie star but it is unknown how. He has been friends with him ever since. He is included in the ten real life Coco cards. Yogi Boo Boo Yogi Boo Boo is a swami type of friend, who is green with the neck of a giraffe, a bushy mustache and speaks with an East Indian accent. He appears in various episodes, most notably "Beat With a Schtick". Tom Kenny voices this character, named after Yogi Bear and his sidekick, Boo Boo. He also plays guitar in the band, Pizza Party. He also appears in "Bad Dare Day", daring Mac to admit to Frankie that he loves her. Fluffer Nutter Fluffer Nutter is a pink squirrel imaginary friend. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle. Her creator (as shown in 'Good Wilt Hunting') is a motorcycle enthusiast, which contributes greatly to her personality, as she is often shown in a 'punk' demenour (not physically, but mainly in attributes). She was the guitarist of a rock band called Pizza Party in the episode Schlock Star. The other members of the band were Bloopy Pants, Yogi Boo Boo and Billy the Squid. Fluffer Nutter has also had many small appearances in other episodes. She also has a love interest with friend Jackie Khones. She also slightly resembles Giggles from Happy Tree Friends and she is a tom boy Noteworth Bookingham Noteworth Bookingham (known to his friends as "Notey") is the player's personal assistant in the online game Big Fat Awesome House Party. He appears at the beginning of the game to narrate the tutorial. Afterwards, he can be called on at any point to give a player the status of their chores, favors, and adventures. He also allows a player to review the tutorials and previous conversations. Any items (photos, furniture, etc.) the player collects are also stored by Notey. Finally, he'll allow a player to change various settings (current music, current buddy, etc.) and redesign their friend if they wish. The November update added a special code area to Notey, indicated by a lock icon. When the correct six-character code is entered, the player will receive a gift. The codes are given in various Foster's media, such as episodes of the series and podcasts. George Mucus George Mucus is an big green blob of slime imaginary friend seen in most episodes. For example, in the "Bloo Done It" he is seen typing in Bloo's newspaper company. In "House Of Bloo's" he apparently hurt himself while playing with another imaginary friend named Scissors. His name is a pun on George Lucas. Billy the Squid Billy the Squid is a pink squid imaginary friend seen in "Schlock Star" being the drummer of Pizza Party, a band made up of imaginary friends. He made a cameo in "Partying is Such Sweet Soiree". For example, in the "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he is seen wearing a cowboy costume. His name is a pun on Billy The Kid. Bloppy Pants Bloppy Pants is a cat imaginary friend first seen in "World Wide Wabbit", and has also been seen in "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" when he made a cameo. He also appeared in "Schlock Star" being the lead singer of Pizza Party, "Affair Weather Friends" and in "Nightmare on Wilson Way" he was dressed up as the police officer from the Village People, and in "Read 'Em and Weep," where he was shown briefly in many weird situations after being adopted. Clumsy Clumsy is a pink imaginary friend who is part elephant, and wears a sack instead of proper clothing. As his name implies, he is very clumsy. He is so clumsy he can't walk two steps without tripping over (yet in "Crime After Crime", he is able to run away without tripping at all). He makes a lot of cameo appearances. In Good Wilt Hunting, he is seen hugging his creator that is also clumsy. Two-Head Fred An imaginary friend with two heads. They have a fat green body and carry a wand that resembles them. They make cameo appearances. Eurotrish A European girl imaginary friend. She was sent to Foster's because her singing (frequently) irritated her creator and her family. Handy A baseball glove imaginary friend. He makes cameo appearances. Piggy A pig imaginary friend with 3 eyes/ He first appears in Dinner is Swerved, and appears in World Wide Wabbit . Scissors A scissors imaginary friend. He was first seen playing with George Mucus in House of Bloo's. Sunset Junction He is a blue-colored bear-like imaginary friend. He makes cameo appearances. Like Jackie Khones, he is included in the real life Coco Cards. Sloppy Moe He is a dirty slug-like imaginary friend. He looks really filthy, kind of green and is always seen wearing a hat. He makes cameo appearances. his name sounds simillar to Sloppy Joe. Bloo married him in Bad Dare Day. Snootz A red half bear, half dragon like creature who loves sweets. She is seen in the very beginning of Beat with a Schtick and in House of Bloo's. She made a cameo when Mac and Bloo see what friends are in the house. She is a hardly seen Imaginary Friend, She is in other episodes such as Hiccy Burp also Setting a President and Trouble with Scribbles. Her appearance is currently a white sweater with a heart shape, Her sister is Mabel Licorice, She's bare-footed. Grey DeLisle provides her voice. Uncle Pockets He is a popular imaginary friend in the house. He is loved by everyone because of his greatness. Because of this Bloo becomes jealous of him. He is very large, wears a purple coat and hat and looks like a human. Peas Peas (voiced by Phil LaMarr) is a tiny pea imaginary friend who wears a thimble as a hat. He appears in The Little Peas which is when the inhabitants of Foster's gets locked out when Mr. Herriman misreads the intructions of a home security device. This episode is a retelling of The Big Cheese but from a perspective of an imaginary pea. Peas also appears in "The Bloo Superdude and The Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To" and "Bad Dare Day". Scrappy He was a nursery friend but now he's one of the ordinary friends. Dino A dinosaur friend that wears a sweater, galsses and a hat. He appeared in some episodes as cameo. Pokey Toehair A fuzzy orange imaginary friend with a purple shirt and has red and purple stripes. He appears in many episodes as cameo. Friends Whose Names Are Known Here is a list for more friends but unfortunately we still don't have any information. Feel free to add information. * Captain Clopolopolis * Belly Bob Norton: A little purple furball with a eyes and legs. He wears a tall hat. He is a backround character. * Lemon Lenny * Sally Linda * Pisgetti * Gumbo: A monkey imaginary friend that loves gum.(Even gum that is under tables!) He notably appeared in the episode Cuckoo for Coco Cards, willing to trade a suitcase full of baseball cards for a big pile of gum with Bloo. When he made this trade, he actually seemed to like all the gum that he found in icky places,therefor giving Bloo the baseball cards. * Mr. Edmonson: A purple caterpillar-like friend * Fuzzy Fred: A humanoid imaginary friend with lots of orange and red fur all over his body. He looks somewhat similar to Elmo, from Sesame Street. * Socket Tubey: Socket Tubey is an imaginary friend consisting of a television with it's face on a sock coming out of the antenna. His creator was a child that was so lazy, he thought up Tubey to change the channel whenever he wanted to. * Howie Dooya * Keystone Blop: A wide imaginary friend who has a square head and curly hair. He appears in the Coco Cards. * Chief Hoseynose * The Unknown Friend: An imaginary friend that has the body of a rubber chicken, a paper bag for a head, Groucho Marx glasses, nose and moustache for a face and a fake arrow for a hat that likes making jokes with Shtick. He is a backround character. * Bingo: A rare friend who has a wide yellow body, underwear and a hat. He seems to have no neck. He appears when Bloo was looking through a telescope friend and seen a Bloo card on Eduardo's tricycle. He says, "Bingo!" and Bingo says, "What?" * Ringo Rango * Rango Ringo * Wally: A imaginary friend who is a prankster, looks like a human and has a giant moustache. He first appeared in The Big Picture when Mac and Bloo look in the photo album and Wally is doing pranks on other imaginary friends. * Wally: A brick wall imaginary friend with two eyes and two legs. He first appeared in Duchess Wails ''to barricade the door when Mac and Bloo tried to return Duchess to Fosters. * Pinecone Cola: A half-dragon half-vulture friend who is a backround character. In "Nightmare on Wilson Way", he dresses up as Huckleberry Hound. * Hangy the Bat: A bat imaginary friend that appeared in the episode ''Partying is Such Sweet Soiree. * Chick Cluckers the Rooster: A chicken imaginary friend who has muscles and is kind of a ladies man. * Armpit Joe: A purple octopus imaginary friend who wears a hat with a propeller on it. He won the talent contest for his armpit farts in Hiccy Burp. * Danwell * No-Nose Ned: A small, blue imaginary friend who, true to his name, doesn't have a nose. He was adopted in the series finale Goodbye to Bloo. * Never Leave Steve: According to Bloo, he never leaves * Bone: A bone-like imaginary friend that was rescued by Wilt from dogs. * The Tortoise in the Air: An imaginary friend that has a head of a tortoise and body of a mini-spaceship. He wears goggles. * Phinius P. Vurm: A half-worm half-man imaginary friend. * Crackers : Crackers is a pink dog-like friend who recently appeared in Mac Daddy. Bloo promised this guy that he can adopt Crackers if he adopted Cheese. Sadly, he was not adopted. Crackers cried because that guy wanted real cheese and crackers, not imaginary friends named Cheese and Crackers. * Hairy Herman * Poindexter Dorkface III: An oversized calculator imaginary friend who later moves out of his new room to his creator. He gave Bloo his paddle ball, in which Bloo thinks the other ones are 'broken'. He was adopted by a bully when he moved out of his old room in A Room With a Feud. * Cuffy: Cuffy is a handcuffs-like imaginary friend who appears in Mac and Bloo's new movie. He held Wilt and an alien until they danced. * Moishe the Driedel: A driedel imaginary friend who says that he gets 8 presents while Bloo gets one. * Foofy Woogums: An extremely, cute, pink teddy bear-like imaginary friend. She has been lost from her creator, Sarah, since Christmas. Wilt later helps her into finding her creator. * Peanut Butter: A human-like imaginary friend who tries to get the new room which the others want. He is later adopted by a boy named Jerry. * Dennis: A sponge imaginary friend. * Clambake * Hootin-Andy: An owl imaginary friend that is always sleeping. *George: A cookie imaginary friend that always hides in a closet because he is afraid of being eaten. Both him and Charlie were seen in Dinner is Swerved. *Charlie: A chicken leg imaginary friend that Bloo tries to eat twice. He eventually got away and hides on the top of the house.'' According to him, he was created by a kid that was really hungry, explaining why he's in the shape of a chicken leg. Both him and George were seen in the episode ''Dinner is Swerved. '' ...to be continued Nursery Friends The nursery friends are young residents in "Better Off Ed". Scrappy An excitable friend who appears to be Eduardo's biggest fan. In Better Off Ed, Scrappy also moves out of the nursery. Snootz Pink Monster Raddish Green Boingy Thing Timothy JamesLee Green Lines Blue Bear Cat in the Hat Giraffe Alien (Blue) Elephant Dinosaur (Orange) Other Imaginary Friends Stats Stats, voiced by Keith Ferguson, is an imaginary friend that resembles a basketball scoreboard, and is a good friend of Wilt. He made his debut appearance in ''Good Wilt Hunting, and also appeared in Goodbye To Bloo. Monsieur Oui Monsieur Oui is a teardrop shaped imaginary friend who was created by a French girl, until she grew up and got married. He speaks with a French accent, and carries a black umbrella. He appears once in Bride to Beat. His name is a pun on the word "misery". The style he's drawn in is an homage to Edward Gorey's unique style. Locked Friends Locked friends are those who have been locked in a closet due to disruptions or annoyances to the house. Scribbles The Scribbles are friends who were imagined by babies. They are the most primitive type of imaginary friends and are small circular scribbles. They only appeared in Trouble With Scribbles when Bloo freed them from the forbidden room. Each Scribble was adopted when they found out that Scribbles can each perform a specified task. Only one Scribble was left behind. Frankie prayed for the Scribble to be a toilet scruber but the Scribble had one job. A raspberry blower (to Bloo's delight.) Bloo and the Scribble did raspberries when Frankie sat in sadness and Mac and Mr. Herriman stood in humiliation. Fleas The Fleas are imaginary fleas who first stayed in Eduardo's fur in Land of the Flea. As they became a problem for all furry friends, those friends were shaved and had their fur with the fleas locked in one of the Foster's rooms. Extreme-O-Saurs\Extremeasauruses Extreme monsters created by boy teenage jerks. They are locked in a cage in the backyard. Those who are not abandoned are instead brought to the junkyard to partake in fights. Mac compares them and scribbles in "Trouble With Scribbles" and the are exactly the opposites of scribbles. Guest Villains Bendy This troublemaker appeared in "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" as a new imaginary friend that has come to Foster's that causes nothing but trouble, and greatly resembles the Dr. Seuss character, "The Grinch." He was left at Fosters because the parents of the little boy who created him were tired of him breaking every rule in the house every day. Frankie and Harrimen however thought that it was just the boy blaming his imaginary friend for what he did. Only later we see that the boy's parents were right as Bendy starts causing trouble for Wilt, Coco, Eduardo and Bloo. 'Berry' Appeared in "Berry scary". She's in love with Bloo, however, her other side is seen with quick jerks of movements, especially when seeing Bloo with his creator, Mac, while freaking out a little but retained her nice side. After meeting Mac, she was soon determined to get him out of the picture for good and wanting to have Bloo all to herself. World A face friend trapped inside a toychest who appears in "Destination Imagination". He can create a magical world in the toychest and has the ability to take over different bodies and objects and use them like his own body. However he can't take over the bodies of other living creatures. Frankie befriended him when they first met and he refused to let her leave the toychest (and she didn't want to leave either due to the fact that she would be forced to continue to work without being thanked). He was brought to Foster's chained up in the chest with a note saying "Imaginary Friend inside: Do Not Open!!" on it. After being scolded by Mr. Herriman, he lost his temper and the world in the toychest began to distort and break apart, then he transformed into a giant monster made of various toy pieces. At the end of the movie, Frankie releases him from the toychest and explains to the others that he was lonely and he just wanted a friend, so he gets to make friends with everybody at Foster's. Later on, Frankie makes him his very own body out of stuffed socks sewn together. 'Little Lincoln and Moose' An imaginary pen, that resembles Abraham Lincoln (voiced by Bill Barretta in his normal Abe Lincoln voice and Tom Kenny in his Brooklyn accent), is caught with a student cheating on a test by Mac's teacher. He is saved by Mac and Bloo along with his au pair, a green ogre named Moose (voiced by Jeff Bennett). The Lincoln pen cons Madame Foster into a new plan to adopt an overcrowded home to unsuspecting adopters for a fee, then takes over the house, planning to turn it into a casino. Madam Foster soon found out and framed the con man. Soon, he gave back the money they stole and took back all of the imaginary friends they sold. Kip Snip Appeared in "The Sweet Stench of Success". He tricked Bloo into being adopted and had him tirelessly advertise his deodorant brand called "Deo" he was arrested when Bloo revealed that Deo doesn't work and he then also revealed that Deo increases body odor. References * [http://www.voicechasers.com/database/showprod.php?prodid=817 Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends] at VoiceChasers.com * Fosters-home.com a fansite Category:characters